Ranma Omakes
by HVulpes
Summary: Previews of Ranma Fics that I have yet to develop into full fiction.
1. Ranmascape

Ranmascape  
  
Genma looked at the cave before him. The Gate of Worlds it was called because it could was said to be the place where worlds joined together. The stories also told of great wealth and power to those who would enter it. Once Genma had heard that he grabbed the boy and headed he as fast as possible. He walked into the cavern using the key he was given, an old shoe. As he approached the end he discovered, a dead end. An arch in the wall. Worthless, he thought as he banged the wall...and his hand passed thru it in the arch. 'An illusion!' said Genma.  
  
Ranma watched his father pass thru the wall. Ranma was amazed. This was so cool. Ranma followed.  
  
The two marital artists looked around them. They came out of a decrative arch. Into a smoggy, decaying city crowded with bizzare creatures of all desciptions. Hideous demonic creatures to angellic visions of beauty.  
  
"Out of the way berk!" yelled a pig face man in armour. Fangs poked out of his mouth.  
  
Genma thought to himself, "I'm in deep trouble."  
  
A few years later......  
  
Genma had found some help in this strange land. He and the boy had adapted to the situation they were in. Both had eventually joined the fractions. A group of people devoted to an idea. Well, the boy had. He was excepted by a group called the Believers of the Source, one based on the principle that all beings had the potential to become the best, a power even, if they tried.  
  
Genma had been kicked out of several. The Fated found him too greedy. The Signer of One found him to act to fast, while the Transcendent Order thought he thought too much. The Triad of Chaos composed of the Athar, Xaositects, and Revolutionary League found him too much of an embrassment. The Triad of Law (Harmonium, Fraternity of Order, and the Mercykillers) wanted him in prison. The Doomguard, The Bleak Cabal & Dustmen are not his style. The Society of Sensation rejected him. The only group that accepted him was The Free League. And they accepted him because they wish to be known as not a fraction. The rumour was that no fraction would have him.  
  
Ranma was doing well under the hard work of the Foundry, the home of the Believers or Godsmen. Of course with cat-like creatures the Neko-Ken can out. But when he harmed some of the more planer members who tried to stop him, they became more convinced of his potential for becoming divine. The Godsman slowly developed a way to intergrate the Neko-ken with Ranma's normal persona. But the work at the various metal working were helping his training including the training with different masters of fighting styles with all sorts of planar creatures from Baatezu & Tanar'ri,Aasimon & Archons, Modrons & Slaadi of the Outer Planes to Elementals from the Inner Planes and everyone between. Plus there were the Missions Ranma and Genma took that sent them around the planes several times.  
  
However as Ranma reached manhood, some of his Tiefling and Alu-fiend playmates common in the Lower Ward started to act strange around him. And Succubi and Erynes were gathering around him. When he left the Ward, other female beings would act the same way.  
  
Ranma mastered many fighting styles, but learned of the various powers that moved the worlds. Learned of magic. He had already been changed by magic. Cat eyes, fangs, and a tail had been afflected on him do to the affects of the Beastland plane.  
  
But today they would be going home. Ranma would love to see his mother again. He would miss Sal and Lil, the two girls ha had hooked up with here. But with the knowledge of spell keys and the magic itmes he had, coming back would be no problem. They had the Key and the knowledge of the door. They would return home. Near some place called Jusenkyou.... 


	2. Forgotten Ranma

Forgotten Ranma  
-----------------------------  
Disclaimer: Forgotten Realms  
belongs to Wizards of the Coast.  
Not me. Please don't sue.  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko  
Takahashi and is presented by  
Viz Communications. Not me.  
Please don't sue. And thanks  
to Rift and those who helped  
me at Delphi.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
----------------------------------  
Prologue  
  
Genma woke up wozy. The last thing he remembered  
was the battle with his evil master, Happousai. He had   
been waiting for the day when he could raise up knowing  
the fiend was gone. The fortune-teller he had meet had   
told him that with the spell Genma had bought Happi  
would be gone from the earth for a long time. Genma  
wished to do this as a favour to his friend Soun and  
Soun's newly developing family. They had even promised   
to engage their children if they had any, during a night  
of celebrating the master's temporary disappearance. However,  
the trick in getting rid of the pervert was getting him into  
the cave so the spell could be complete. Even after it was  
done, it was hard for Genma to finish the spell. Genma  
had even thought he had made a mistake. But that was  
inpossible. That is till Genma reliezed that he wasn't in the cave  
anymore. Or alone.  
  
He was in front of a woman dressed in a robe that was  
a brilliant shade of crimson, like the rising sun.  
She looked like she was praying to the same rising  
sun behind him. A closer look at her reveiled that  
she wasn't completely human.  
  
She was beautiful, yet their was this strange aura of  
darkness around her. Her hair was a shade of blue, yet  
seemed natural to Genma, as did her red eyes. Plus their  
were her horns. She looked up surprised at him.  
  
Genma wasn't sure he was home anymore. The trees around  
him had the look of the trees he had seen from a few magazines  
he had looked at from the trash about places to the west  
like Europe. The trees above him even seemed to make an  
arch over him. Then there was this strange woman. Genma  
tried to remember the journey he had made coming to  
this land but all he could recall was an electrical  
shock to the brain as he made his way here. Where ever  
here was...  
  
As he was quickly pondering what to do, the girl  
stood up. She moved into a careful stance. She seemed  
to whisper something as well as she moved slowly towards  
him. "My name is Rowan Evenwood, priestess of Lathander.  
Who might you be?" she asked him, speaking a language   
that wasn't japanese. Yet Genma could under stand it.  
  
Genma had one main thought going through his head...  
'Oh My..."  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
A smaller old man was looking cnfused at the whirl  
chaos of elements surround his sphere of protection.  
Large toad looking things seemed to be stalking him.  
  
"Genma, when I get out of here you are in for the  
training trip of your life." He screamed.  
  
  
Later...about 17 years later...  
  
Soun had been waiting for this day for 17 years. Ever  
since Genma had disappeared banishing 'The Master'. The  
thought of the pervert still gave Soun the shivers. He  
Remembered the meeting he had shortly after recieving  
Genma's letter in which his friend had said that he was  
going to defeat the master. He had come across a fortune  
teller on the side of the road. One that had called him  
by name saying that he had a message about Genma.  
  
"Your friend has succeeded in ridding this world of the  
evil of Happousai for the next decade at least. The was,  
however, a great price. You friend has fallen through a  
door to another plane of existance." The fortune teller  
had told him. " He will return, but not for several years.  
I have the date of his arrival for you. Of course such  
knowledge doesn't come cheap."  
  
Soun had paid a fair amount for the information that  
the fortune teller had told him. It was worth it. He had  
to tell his daughters the good news. "Kasumi, Nabiki,  
Akane. Family meeting." He started calling out to his three  
children.   
  
Kasumi was easy to find, doing her regular chores in  
the kitchen. Cleaning it to her normal perfect finish.  
Nabiki was in her room, listening to her walkman and read  
one of her books. Most likely a ledger. Tapping on the   
door, Soun nudged his middle daughter and asked, "Have you  
seen Akane? I have to find her before we started the  
family meeting."  
  
"I'll find her, for a little favour later." Nabiki said  
with a sly smile. Soun was worried abit at that. Nabiki  
sometime would charge her family money for little things,  
but also asked for favours that weren't cash but still  
could be costly.   
  
Nabiki found Akane working on her martials arts in the  
dojo. She was braking bricks like usual. Nabiki shook  
her head. "No wonder the baoys all think that your  
weird." She said.  
  
Akane looked up noticing her sister. "Well some of us  
aren't worried about what the boys think, Nabiki." She  
replied, her voice filled with distaste for the topic.  
  
"Well, fine. Oh, father wanted me to tell you that  
ther's a family meeting. Of course, I see that you might  
be to busy to attend." Nabiki said sarcastily as she   
walked away.  
  
Akane just watched her sister, a frustrated look on her  
face. A moment later she moved to follow her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Just up the street a while away, two figures were heading  
to the Tendo's. One a red headed girl and the other a   
panda.   
  
"So when are we going to get there, Pop." the red head   
seemed to be asking the panda. "I hope you aren't getting  
me into t rouble again. Like that Jusenkyo place were you  
got curse. You're just lucky that this time I was wearing  
my Ring of Feather Fall. If I got cursed again..."  
  
The panda looked worried. His son was threating him again.  
It wasn't his fault the boy got cursed. Well, maybe a little.  
He was glad that the boy was going to the Tendo's without  
to many questions. Soon, the schools would be united. If  
nothing when wrong.  
  
Back at the Tendo's  
  
"My daughters, I have wonderful news. I have recently gotten  
news from old friend Genma. He is coming to visit and is bring  
his son, Ranma. You fiance." Soun said proudly.  
  
"Fiance." The three girls said at once in surprize, Akane adding  
a little anger to her replay.  
  
"Yes. They have spent years training their arts in an exotic land.  
Now, however they are coming here." Soun told his daughters.  
  
"What's he like?" asked Nabiki thinking. Exotic lands sounded  
like it could be interesting and profitable.  
  
"I hope he isn't to young. Younger men are immature." said  
Kasumi in her naturally clam manner.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I haven't ever met the boy." said Soun  
nerviously.  
  
"What?!?" yelled his two youngest daughters at once in a   
state of shock. They would have given their father more of  
an intense talking to when there came a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Nabiki, heading to the door followed by  
her father. A few moments later, Akane and Kasumi heard them  
screaming. The two of them when to see what the problem was.  
  
Nabiki hid behind her father as she watched the two bizzare  
visiters at the door. There was a red head person and a panda.  
The panda didn't seem dangerous, yet, but as a wild animal  
it could be. The red head was also strange. With red hair that  
seemed to move from bright, almost pink red at the ends to  
dark blackish red at the roots. Horns seemed to be growing from  
the sides of the head. Nabiki thought about the legend of the  
Oni and hoped it wasn't true. Nabiki looked the red head's eyes.  
Eyes that were a unique shade of blue, and seemed to have a  
hypnotic ability that drew you into them.   
  
The red head looked at the people there and sighed slightly,  
before looking a bit sheepish and scratching the back of the  
head. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."  
  
Soun didn't waste a minute in his joy. He surged forward to hug  
his new son-in-law. It took a few minutes for him to release that  
something was wrong. Something didn't few right. Moving his arms  
in connection to his thoughts, he quickly backed off.  
  
Nabiki moved in to take a look at the person before her. Taking  
a good look at the chest area, she reached out to touch what she  
saw was the problem. Poking and proding it she said to her father,  
" Dad, you engaged us to a girl."  
  
Ranma looked at the girl proding her breasts. "Could you please  
stop doing that please?" She asked, looking at the girl intensely.  
Nabiki stopped it and pulled her hand away.  
  
Soun looking confused said, "I thought Genma's son would be a  
boy..." He kept looking at the girl, as if trying to will her  
male. Soun tried to think how this would effect the plan to  
unite the schools, and where Genma was in all of this.  
  
"I can believe you two." Akane finally said looking at her  
father and sister, her voice becoming more relaxed and less  
angry. She was now relieved that Ranma wasn't a boy. That meant  
the engagement was off. Now, she just wanted to see if she could  
help the girl out and make friends. Turning to Ranma she said,  
"Hello, my name is Akane. Want to be friends." She watched Ranma's  
face lighten a bit at her words.  
  
"Ok." Ranma said softly. She was new to this world and wanted to  
make friends as soon as possible. Cause you never know when you  
may need a friend to help you out in case of trouble.  
  
"Would you like to spar?" Akane asked, hoping that Ranma 


	3. Nerimtastic Four

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All   
  
characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources)   
  
belong to her. This is a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the   
  
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can be   
  
said of the Fantastic Four series and those who create it.   
  
I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate   
  
it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com   
  
/ym/Compose?To=corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com&YY=87572&order  
  
=down&sort=date&pos=0&view=a&head=b   
  
Nerim-tastic Four  
  
Chpater One  
  
Ranma was on a field trip to the little known Nerima Unusual Studies building. His class  
  
was suppose to be looking at science in action. And they were being given unusual access.  
  
But Ranma had been distracted.   
  
"Guys, can we hurry up. We're missing the tour." Ranma said in a worried voice as he looked  
  
at the mess in the making. Akane and Ukyo were in his class and they were fighting to be his  
  
partner. Which was sillyas the teacher had made them both his partner, due to the odd number  
  
of students. Plus Shampoo had heard about the trip and had invited herself along. She was now  
  
fighting with the other two.   
  
"Pervert Girl and Spatula girl no Ranma Partner. Shampoo is." Cried the Amazon.   
  
"Ranchan is my partner, sugar. So you two just keep away from him." Ukyo said.   
  
"You can keep the pervert." Akane yelled. "We're missing the tour."   
  
"Girls, we have to keep up before..." Ranma said. Suddenly the metal doors closed locking  
  
them in the room. Ranma looked around the room and noticed a bunch of animals in cages  
  
and large reactor looking thing in the centre of the room.   
  
In the Control Room with the class...   
  
"In just a few seconds the Cosmic Ray reactor will unlease high levels of unknown cosmic  
  
radiation. Theories state that these might have a mutagentic effect on living being. Let's  
  
count down. 5..4..3..2.." said the tour director.   
  
"Isn't that Ranma, Akane, Uyko and that Amazon girl?" A student asked.   
  
"...1!...WHAT!!!!" screamed the director. Suddenly there was a flash in the reactor room.   
  
Ranma and his fiancees were hit by Cosmic Radiation.   
  
For a few minutes after the radiation everything seemed alright. The Tour Director was saying  
  
prayers of joy over not having anything to be sued over.   
  
Suddenly, the four teens started to change...   
  
Ukyo started to disappear from sight. "What's happening to me? Why am I disappearing?  
  
Where am I going?" She was totally invisble when she said it. She was a litlle afraid at the  
  
thought that she was being vapourized or something.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think that your DNA has been altered by unknown Radiation." Ranma  
  
said, before he stopped himself. "And it appears that my intellect has increased in ability."  
  
Ranma was a little shocked at the increase in his mind as it seemed to opened his eyes to  
  
things beyond that which he was use to...basically martial arts. Now he reallized that what  
  
had happened.  
  
"Shampoo feel hot. Hot. Very hot." Shampoo said. She slowly started to burst into flames.  
  
"Shampoo is very hot. Is smoking." She took off into the air. Shampoo was frantic at the   
  
thought that she was on fire...yet it did not burn or hurt her. What was happening to her?  
  
"You guys are turning into freaks." Akane said. Then she noticed a feeling comming over her.  
  
"Now I'm turning into a freak." Akane stared at her hands as they turned green. She could fee  
  
herself grow. She turned to a tinted window to see herself.   
  
"Akane, no." Ranma said as he stretched out his arms to Akane only to find that his arms  
  
stretched out a lot further than they used to as the wormed their way around the new Akane.  
  
But it was too late. Akane saw herself in the window.  
  
Akane was tall and green and... "I have bigger breasts than Ranma. Who's flat-chested now,  
  
Ranma?" She was a green bombshell. Even in her torn clothes. To the rest of them, it seemed  
  
that Akane was a little manic with her reaction to her new form. It was like she enjoyed the  
  
fact that she was busty, not caring that she was a Jade Giantess.  
  
"What has happened to us?" Ukyo said as she started to fade in to sight.  
  
"The cosmic radiation seemed to have a mutagentic effect on our DNA, giving us powers  
  
beyond that of mortal men...and women. Each being altered by our individual DNA. Ukyo   
  
seems to have developed invisiabilty. Shampoo seems to have some kind of fire control.  
  
Akane has turned into a green form of her idealized self. And I have developed elasticity  
  
and super intellect powers." Ranma said, looking them over.  
  
"So we're freaks?" asked Uyko, she was still worried that the effects would have a  
  
negative reaction on her. Ranma has seemed to to developed more powers, who said that she  
  
wouldn't develop more powers to seperate her from the rest of humanity.  
  
"Not too too bad. Shampoo like to fly!" Shampoo said, enjoying the fact that she could  
  
fly in her flame mode. That alone was a factor in keeping this strange new power. It made  
  
her stronger as an Amazon. It had been a surprise, but she was growing to like this new form.  
  
"I'm a major sexy babe!" Akane said happily. She too had found something she liked in this  
  
new form. She had become some kind of sex goddess in green. More sexy than all of the other  
  
finacees, at least in her mind. And green was kinda a sexy colour. Plus there was the fact  
  
that she might have a power like the rest of them. Something that she could use in her  
  
martial arts.  
  
Ranma looked at his finacees, and digested what had happened. He realized something. "We  
  
have been given a gift. With this power, however, must come great responciblity. As martial  
  
artists we must use these powers to protect the weak and the innocent. We must join together  
  
to help our fellow...people. Agree?" Ranma said as she pulled his arms off Akane and looked  
  
to his fiancees. He placed out his flat hand.  
  
"Agreed." Ukyo said, as she placed her hand on Ranma's. Part of her wanted to join for the  
  
reasons that Ranma had suggested. But a lot of it was the urge to belong with people that had  
  
the same origins and abilities that she had.   
  
"Shampoo Agree." Shampoo said, as she flamed out and placed her hand on Ukyo's. She wanted to  
  
use her powers, and for what better reason than to help people. Besides it might be fun.  
  
"Agreed." Akane said she she placed her green hand on Shampoo's. She knew that it was a  
  
martial artists duty to help people. And duty was as heavy as a mountain. Plus she thought   
  
about showing people how sexy she was in her new green form.  
  
Thus the Nerim-tastic Four was born....  
  
A few weeks later..  
  
Cologne looked over the young ones as they trained on the simulator. Over a short period   
  
of time they had started to learn how to use their powers to the most effectiveness.They  
  
had also taken names that matched their new powers.  
  
Ranma had learned that his body could elongate itself and had greater plasticity. It allowed  
  
him to pratice a more flexible form of martial arts. But the greatest effect that the cosmic  
  
rays had on him was the increase of intelligence that he had been going through. He had read  
  
most of the books on science in the University of Tokyo library. His mind seemed to become  
  
like a powerful new muscle. Powerful thoughts and inventions were flowing through his mind.  
  
It had helped him redevelop the Tendo home and create a base of operations in, around and  
  
under the Tendo home. He had created a lab from the sales of a few of his less dangerous  
  
ideas and was creating more radical inventions. His change was fantastic development.  
  
That was why he had named himself Mr. Fantastic.  
  
Ukyo had developed some powers based on the invisiblity. Which included the ability to create  
  
force constructions. Like forcefields and force bolts amoung other things. She had slowly been  
  
developing these powers for both offensive and defensive purposes. And yet she had remained the  
  
most normal of those that had been hit by the cosmic radiation that had made them more than  
  
human. She had almost let go of her agressive feelings towards the other fiancees. She had  
  
decided that they had a shared destiny. She had tried to become their friend. She had also  
  
starting calling herself The Invisible Woman.  
  
With Shampoo the power she had develop was less than subtle. It was also attention grabbing.  
  
The power to generate and control fire was powerful, but the image of the young woman bursting  
  
in self combustion was an shocking image for all to see. It fit the attention seeking young  
  
woman very well as she was always trying to be the center of attention. She was also a quick  
  
learner as she blazed through her training with her powers offensive abilities. It help that  
  
Cologne had decided to help with the training of her great-granddaughter. Shampoo had called  
  
herself the Amazon Torch.  
  
Akane had been the one to alter the most from her previous self. She had learned early on  
  
that she could change her form from that of She-Hulk that she had become after the radiation  
  
to the normal everyday Akane that she had been before the accident. But Akane had seemed to   
  
have been taken by the new form that she held. She liked the confindence and attitute that  
  
she felt as she turned into the seven foot tall lean mean green machine. She like the strength  
  
and the leaping powers she had developed in her She-Hulk form. She also like the sexier body  
  
that had a more shapelier form and bigger breast. She enjoy being the She-Hulk too much to  
  
change back regular.  
  
And so they had been training at their skills....  
  
Cologne looked over watched as they finished up avoiding the stun cannons that Ranma had  
  
built as part of the training gym to test their abilities. Ranma ordered the fiancees into  
  
action. Ukyo was to create a shield to protected them from the energy attacks, while Akane  
  
and Shampoo would use their agressive powers to attack the cannons. Akane bashed the cannons  
  
she could reach on the ground, while Shampoo took to the air and shoot balls of hot plasma  
  
at the cannons out of Akane's reach.  
  
She had to admit that they were become powerful warriors. Greater than the ones they had  
  
been before. Most interesting was the shifting in Ranma. From a boy that was most likely to  
  
be concern with sparring than with thinking to man that had deep thoughts and had developed  
  
skills understanding and leading his band of heros. He knew how to use the powers of his  
  
few superhumans and use them well. But he still had a single track mind. If he wasn't  
  
concentrating on his martial arts and powers, he was focused on the world of his scientific  
  
genius. But he tended to ignore other things...like the romantic interest of his three  
  
superhuman fiancees.  
  
Each one was still passionately in love with the new leader of the Nerim-tastic Four, as  
  
they were calling each other. Each trying to show that they were the best for the young man  
  
by proving that they were the best at mastering their powers. Also they were trying to reach  
  
him while he was working on new devices.  
  
"Well that's good for now, but we want to keep up the practice in case of trouble." Ranma  
  
said, still clueless to his fiancees' feelings for him. It had gotten worse since his mind  
  
had grown. "I might as well get back to work on that transdimensional portal that I have  
  
been working on at the moment."  
  
"I want to go out with my old friends." Akane said. She was still trying to matain a  
  
relationship with Sayuri and Yuka, even given her new form and it's passionate emotional  
  
state. It was hard being green and sexy, but her friends were always there to help her.  
  
"I was planning on picking up a few things downtown. Shampoo, do you want to come with me?"  
  
Ukyo asked, as she prepared for a trip to pick up supplies and a few new clothes she wanted.  
  
Perhaps even something to catch Ranma's eye. Show him how sexy that she could be...both  
  
visiable and invisiable.  
  
"Shampoo love to go shopping! Pick out hot outfit." An outfit that was as hot for Ranma to  
  
look at. And she knew how to be hot now. She could get very hot. It was better than those drab  
  
uniforms that Ranma had come out with. They were made of his experimental 'Unstable Molecules'.  
  
They looked more like containment uniforms. But they did make her look sexy, even if they  
  
weren't.  
  
And so they left, each with more powers than most amazons that had come before them. Alone   
  
they were a force to be reckon with. Together they would be unstoppable. What kind of forces  
  
would be a match for them? She didn't want to see it come.  
  
Days earlier on Monster Island...  
  
One of the giant scaley beasts that had made this island their home was on the prowl, looking  
  
for prey. It wandered across the land and started on the path to the sea. Perhaps it would  
  
find food there. It wondered into the sea, and continued on it's way swimming. Swimming  
  
closer and closer to Japan.  
  
Now...  
  
The large lizard like beast crawled up on to the land and started down the harbour. It  
  
adjusted to the new surroundings quickly as it looked for food. It then noticed the insects  
  
running from it as they escaped it's great feet. There was plenty of these insects crawling  
  
around on the ground. And he could see images of them in these strange trees. Perhaps they  
  
could feed him and end his great hunger!  
  
The beast rose on it's back legs and grabbed at the strange trees, to get at the insects   
  
inside. The tree shattered easily, and the bits didn't cut his thick hide. He reached for  
  
the food inside.  
  
Back in Nerima...  
  
The alarms went off as Danger to the city was detected from the police band radio. It was  
  
from that frequency that Ranma heard about the giant prehistoric beast that was attacking sea  
  
side Tokyo. He pressed the button that activated the Nerim-tastic Four symbol that would call  
  
to attention the rest of his team and tell them that trouble was brewing. Ranma recorded a  
  
message for them on their communicators. Then he headed out to stop the beast from the attack  
  
that it was acting on the innocent people of Tokyo.  
  
At that moment, walking from the arcade, Akane looked to the sky. A burning Four was clear in  
  
the sky. "The signal!" Akane said, as she looked at the symbol that Ranma had created to  
  
contact them over long distances. She had to move to action. "Excuse me girls, I have trouble  
  
to fight!" She moved to the closest private place to change into her uniform. Then she leapped  
  
into action.  
  
In a store, Ukyo and Shampoo was trying on clothes. Looking for the outfit that would get  
  
Ranma to notice them and get out of the lab. Ukyo was looking for femimine dresses that would  
  
show off the figure that she usually kept hidden. Shampoo was looking for more of her trademark  
  
silk chinese dresses. Perhaps something with a slit up the side to show off her leg.  
  
Then they heard the commotion out in the store. Talk about a burning four in the sky.  
  
"The signal!" Ukyo called out as she heard the talk. She rushed to the change room to put on  
  
her uniform.  
  
"Shampoo needs to help! We need to change!" Shampoo said, as she also headed into the  
  
change rooms. They came out in costume, ready for action. Shampoo walked out of the store and  
  
flamed up. She then took to the sky. Ukyo followed on the ground as quickly as she could.  
  
The customers looked at the girls that had been dressed in the blue costumes that looked like  
  
something out of a manga book. "Must be a convention in town." Someone said at last. There was  
  
a bunch of nodding heads and an echo of "Oh!" that followed.  
  
Moments, later...  
  
The beast had been unlucky. It had nearly collected some of the grubs for food, when it  
  
felt stings to it's body. These insects had a bite that was causing him annoyance. It roared  
  
in a mixture of pain and anger. It wanted these things to stop their attack on him. But they  
  
continued with their attacks. This was pissing beast off! It now wanted these pests dead so  
  
that he could eat their remains.  
  
Then the big bugs came in.  
  
  
  
Ranma walked up to the Japanese Defense Force, watching them as they took on the scaley beast  
  
was messing up Tokyo. It didn't look like they were any were effective with the beast. Just  
  
making it angry. So Ranma leapt into action. He stretched his legs over the barrier and started  
  
into battle with the beast. Just as he was doing this he noticed the rest of his team coming  
  
in for the attack. Well, two of them.  
  
Akane leapt from a distance over the barricate, with easy. Her landing, however, placed cracks  
  
into the pavement. That could be easily fixed with more asphalt. But the Queen of Green was  
  
there. Shampoo followed coming in from the sky, like a blazing meteor. She circled around and  
  
landed beside him and Akane. Then Ukyo appeared next to them, turning visiable.  
  
"So how to we take out this thing?" Akane asked, antsy for action. He emotions were more  
  
intense since the transformation and it was evident at that moment.  
  
"The Amazon Torch with distract the creature with a flame attack. "I'll try to wrap it up so  
  
it can move. She-hulk then uses her strength to subdue it." Ranma told his team.  
  
"What can I do?" Ukyo asked, curious at what she could do with her powers. She wanted to  
  
prove herself for Ranma.  
  
"You can use your powers to shield people from the beast's attack or damage that results from  
  
the fight. Ready Nerim-tastic Four! Go!" Ranma staretd forward, as did the rest of the  
  
team save Ukyo.  
  
Shampoo flamed up and flew straight at the beast. She then started to fire fireballs at the  
  
beast. Unbearably hot plasma hit the beast causing burns on the thick hide of the beast. The  
  
beast roared in pain as it was burned by the attack. The Amazon just zoomed in and out of the  
  
range as the beast tried to hit her.  
  
Running towards the beast and started to stretch his torso, wrapping his body around the  
  
legs of the beast. He kept stretching and then he stretched his arms around the forelegs  
  
of the beast. He held it hard in a grapple lock as he pulled the forelegs back to keep them  
  
from attacking the others. He had to be careful as he didn't want to be in the way of  
  
Shampoo's shots.  
  
Akane, getting a running jump, flew into a flying kick. Bouncing off the beast's skin, she  
  
started to punch and kick the beast. Causing it to roar more often. She even broke the skin,  
  
here and there. The beast thrashed in the lock that it was in. It knocked into the sides of   
  
the buildings on the street, causing pieces of concrete to fall towards the crowd.  
  
Only to have it bounce off an invisiable shield that had surrounded the crowd and the army.  
  
Ukyo was concentrating on it so hard that part of her turned invisible, subconciously. She  
  
looked at her teammates and hoped for the best.  
  
  
  
The beast was having enough of this. These new bugs were proving tougher than the normal  
  
food that it got on Monster Island. It was cut, brusied, and burned. All for food that was  
  
just small portions. It wanted to get out of there! It tried to twist and move towards the  
  
water. It squeezed out of the grasp of the twisted bug. It stumbled to the water and fell  
  
into it.  
  
Salt water burned in it's wounds. More pain from those bugs. It sank into the water and  
  
started to swim out into the ocean. Looking for home.  
  
Ranma watched as the beast left the city, heading out to the waters that it had come from.  
  
He hoped that they had convinced it not to come back to Japan in anytime in the near future.  
  
His team had finished their mission with flying colours. They gather around him as they head  
  
out from the damage zone. As the approached the crowd, the army and the media gather around  
  
them.   
  
A reporter came up to them. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Came one call, as the news  
  
gather.  
  
"We're the Nerim-tastic Four and we're here to help!" Ukyo said, trying to add positive spin.  
  
Later and elsewhere...  
  
A figure watched the battle of the "Nerim-tastic Four". Martial artist that he had seen  
  
before. But the one that he focused on was the male. A foe that he had fought against for  
  
a while. One that he now knew was destinied to be his enemy. For this Mr. Fantastic, he knew,  
  
would try to stop his plans for world domination.  
  
But while powerful and with powerful friends, he was no match for the figure in the metal  
  
suit. No man was his equal. He held the power of science and magic. He had great intelligence  
  
and power. Mr. Fantastic would pale against the power of DOOM!!! 


	4. Spider Tendos

Disclaimer: This fic uses the work of the Spider-man and Ranma 1/2. Both of which are not my property. I hope I don't offend. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

C&C welcomed at was returning from the nightly patrol. She was still dressed in the costume. The red and blue webbed costume that marked her as Spider-girl.

She was crawling into her room, to find her sisters sitting there waiting there. They looked to see her walking on the ceiling.

"Nabiki, glad that you are back. Father was looking for you. He wanted to talk to you." Akane said, looking at her sister unmask.

"Why is it when any of us go out on patrol, that's when Father comes looking for us?" Nabiki said, taking off her costume.  
"So who's the next to go out on patrol?"

"I am." Kasumi said, as she picked up the costume for washing. "I'll get one of the other costumes out."

Nabiki thought back to the story that she had heard about her mother and the irradiated spider that had bitten her just after she had married Soun. It had appeared to have no effect on her, but had given her daughters a unique heritage. They had all gained the powers of the spider upon reaching puberty.

It was Kasumi and Akane who had convinced her to use their powers to protect others, rather than use their powers for personal gain. They had ganged up on her as she had been the hold out.

Now each of them took on the role of Spider-girl. The friendly neighbourhood superhero. Even if they were dissed in the pressed more often than not.

But with three of them, it was much easier for them to cover their identities. Although, there had been cases where there had been scenes of multiple Spider-girl in action, but they had been dismissed as rumour.

But they had their personal lives to deal with. How much weirder could it get? 


	5. Deviled Ranma

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Eiichiro Oda. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources)belong to her. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Deviled Ranma

HVulpes

Part One

All it takes is a small little thing that can cause a whole world to be placed upside down. In one universe water is used to transform a person. Changing their vary nature. Which causes the strange life of a young martial artist to become even more strange. All because of water.

This is a similar world, a neighbour in a way. Except that instead of water being the focus of change, another object is used to alter the life of the young man. Due to a weakness of his own.

In Nerima, a distance from the Tendo Dojo...

The man-like panda was trying to pull a young man with black hair tied in a pig tailed. But something usual happened. Instead of being pulled along with the panda, the arms that were being held started to stretch like rubber or gum. "Pop, would you quit it. I can walk there myself. I don't need you pulling me to your old friend's house. Just hold your horses!" Said the young boy as he was pulled back. "If you don't let go, there's going to be trouble!"

The panda spoke. "After all of that trouble in China, I need to get you to Tendo's as fast as possible. So no more arguing." With that the panda pulled with a sharp tug. That only caused the young man to jerk back like a slingshot. The effect was that it pulled both the young man and the panda off the ground and into the air.

Sailing across the sky, the two fell straight at a building. Hitting the front door of the building. With a firm BOOM of wood hitting the rubbery flesh of the young man. After a few moments of trying to right themselves, the door opened. Which caused them to fall into the hallway of the building.

Inside was an old man in a brown gi with a moustache and a young teen in a formal kimono. They were looking down on what looked like a panda tangled up with a young teenaged man. The panda looked up and seemed to recognize the old man. "Tendo, my old friend. I have arrived with the boy!"

The fact that the panda was talking and seemed to recognized him, caused the old man to step back a second. "Excuse me for a minute,  
Panda-san," said the man as he ran into the house. From behind him came two other teenaged girls. One who looked in her late teen or early twenties and the other looked like she was in her mid-teens.

The young man looked up. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this"  
Ranma said as he gave a big goofy grin.

One the other side of the meeting...

Nabiki Tendo couldn't believe that this strange young man with his talking... TALKING panda was the man who would be her fiancee. "I'm Nabiki Tendo," trying to understand what was happening. Looking up at her sisters. "This is my older sister Kasumi and my younger sister Akane. So you're Ranma and this is your talking panda?"

Ranma looked at the panda. Ranma growled a little. "Pops, you're scarying them. Take your human form so they can deal with this better."

The panda grunted and then he changed his form into that of an man the same age of her father, only larger and balder. "I am Genma Saotome.  
Father of Ranma and an old friend of Soun. I am here about...", was as far as he got before the cry went out.

"WEREPANDAS! We're under attack from werepandas! I'll defend us!" came the cry from the youngest Tendo. She charged at where the Saotomes were standing. Her fist lunched at Ranma's head. But instead of hearing the smack of flesh hitting flesh, it was more like a boing of rubber. As this was heard, Ranma's head force back like hitting a rubber dummy. It stretched, then stopped. It started to come back, thrusting Akane back on her butt.

"Sorry about that. I think that we need to talk about some of the adventures that me and pops have been on. It should explain all of the weirdness that you have just seen." Ranma said, holding his hand out to help Akane up. She just scowled and brushed it aside.

Sitting around the dinner table...

Soun was at the head of the table with his daughters on one side and the Saotomes on the other sides. Soun had come back from trying to pour his saki from the fact that he had seen a talking panda. "So you have seen the 'Orchard of the Weird' that the master had talked about, Genma my old friend.  
So that is where you have gained your strange powers."

"Actually, the boy ate one of the devil fruits that the master must have left at my family home. The Gomu Gomu Fruit that gave him his rubbery nature.  
I knew that I had to train him so that we could head to the Orchard and see if there was a cure." Genma said, looking at his old friend.

"Only there isn't any. Worse, Pops ate the Kuma Kuma Fruit version Panda. So now he changes into..." Ranma said, only to be interupted.

"Pandaman!" Genma said as he turned into his Panda hybred form.

"It's a little creepy that he likes that form so much." Ranma mumbled as he looked at his father.

Soun then looked serious for a moment, look from his children to the Saotome.  
"So Ranma, you have met my daughters. Kasumi who is nineteen, Nabiki who is seventeen and Akane who is sixteen. Pick one and she will be your fiancee."

"Wha?" Ranma said, startled.

"He wants Nabiki!" Akane blurted out, looking nerviously at Ranma.

"Yes, definately Nabiki," responed Kasumi, as she added her two cents.

"What?" came Nabiki's responce.

"Well, you were looking forward to having a boyfriend. Ranma is a boy,  
even if he is a freak. Besides, you could get use to have a man made of rubber better than the rest of us." Akane said, looking hopeful that her sister would take this little matter.

"I am not a freak," Ranma said adding, "I just happen to be a little more usual. That's all." Ranma looked a little hurt. Even Genma gave a hint of being hurt.

"So it has been decided. Nabiki will be Ranma's new fiancee." Soun said with a proud look on his face. "I am so proud of my little girl, helping to carry on the family honour."

"Can I have something to say? I am not ready for marriage. I just want to live my dream of becoming master of the martial arts. I'm sure that your daughters are really nice, but I am not about to settle down yet.  
Especially with all of the martial artists that are out there for me to be defeated." Ranma said, looking at the exit.

"Boy, you must stay and marriage Tendo's daughter. You have to uphold the Saotome honour. It demands that you wed Tendo's daughter." Genma said as he moved to hold Ranma. As he tried to grab Ranma, the rubber boy twisted around the paws of the panda man.

"Can catch me Pops! So what are you going to do?" Ranma said as he twisted out of the way of the old panda. "You could never catch me ever since I ate that devil fruit. Too rubbery for you to catch. And after all of those bad ideas that you put us through, why would I stick with this one."

"I was going to tell your mother how mature that you have gotten. But if you don't accept your honour..." Genma said, baiting the carrot.  
Ranma grumbled and then sat down. "So Tendo, when do we get the priest?"

Nabiki stopped them. "I might accept being engaged to Ranma, but I am not going to jump into marriage this quickly. I, at least, want a year of being engaged before I even think of being married." Ranma looked a little better at this news.

"But Nabiki," Soun started only to face a glare from all three of his daughters. "My daughters hate me!" Soun started to weep streams of tears.

"I think that it's time that we head for bed. It's going to be a long day tommorow." Nabiki said, as she tried to figure out if she wanted to have Ranma as a boyfriend or if she would need an escape from this engagement. Plus she had to plan little revenges at her sisters for turning on her like that. 


	6. Justice League of Japan

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Justice League of America series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Justice League of Japan

Chapter One

Thirteen Years Ago...

Genma looked at the child he had found in his wife's, a child he had found in the middle of the farmer's field he had been working in. He remembered this situation, 'Why did Nodoka-chan make me work such a stupid job, just because I didn't find any students good enough to teach the Anything Goes style to. Still, it did pay for the sake as well provide extra food on the table from my boss. Plus it allowed me to find Ranma, my new son.'

Genma had found the boy during a meteor shower where giant rocks from the sky had managed to hit the county in different areas. Running from the stones from the heavens, he ran into a crash site of what looked to be some kind of rocket. The bald man continued, 'I had no idea at that time why anyone would have sent their baby into space. Now I know better, especially when Ranma lifted a nearby boulder with one hand. It's obvious the boy isn't a normal human being, which makes him perfect to become the next Grandmaster of Anything Goes. If I can just get a chance to teach the three year old, Nodoka seemed to have clamped down on him like a tiger's jaws.'

Genma had already noted the superhuman strength of the boy, which continued with finding out more about the boy's powers. Like the superhuman speed which allowed him to cross long distances in seconds or the thick hide of the boy which seemed to make him hard to bruise. Each of which would be boons with the training he would have gotten under Genma's leadership. In fact, the only thing which seemed to hurt the boy were those strange green rocks which had been in the meteorites, strange as it was those rocks seemed to rob the boy of his powers and strength. It seemed to cause physical pain and loss of all energy. Genma was tempted to use those rocks in training Ranma so he could over come the weakness to their powers, only to be given threats of mindblowing pain and possible castration by his wife.

'The fact she isn't that great with a sword make it a real danger I would bleed to death before she managed to get it off. No, I won't be using those rocks in training the boy. I'll just have to figure out other ways to make the boy stronger, other ways to make him immune to the power of the stones. My plans now should be looking for a way to get the boy away from his mother so we can go on a training journey where I can refine his skills with both his powers and his art. It might take me a year or two, but I should be able to persuade my wife to believe Ranma needs this.' Genma thought as he plans began.

Ten Years Ago...

Soun Tendo looked at the building which had slowly replaced their family home, still in wonder about the strange path his daughters had taken since their birth. Soun could only believe the issue began with the master and his need to collect some 'treasures' from what was a radioactive cavern. The moustached man believed this was what had caused Genma to be unable to have children with his wife, it was also forunate it appeared to have the same effect on the old master. Even if a woman found him attractive, there wouldn't be any demonspawn from that monster. However, Soun was able to have children yet this is where the chaos began.

'First there was Kasumi, my first born. When she was born she looked like an angel and nothing of the strangeness to befall her was visible that day. However, it was a surprise when she started talk she did it completely backwards. We had to send her to a speech therapist to get her to speak forwards, yet this was just the beginning. Who knew my daughter would be a sorceress, able to bend the laws of the universe just by speaking it so in her backwards talking.' The father knew it could have been a problem trying to raise a daughter who could change the world at a whim.

Yet nine year old Kasumi was a daughter of high virture and willing to follow the word of her parents, so usually did as she was told. However, it did help that he and her mother encouraged the woman's studies into magic. He just looked at magic as another form of martial arts, actions which had to be perfect with honour. After the first daughter had come the second daughter in the family, Nabiki.

'Nabiki was an unique child, a child with a natural gift in having natural gifts. She had an amazing intellect, being found to be gifted by one of my wife's teacher friends. She was allowed to take collage courses and developed a number of degrees in different sciences, something to be admirered by other young woman. Doing so with an ease which seemed other worldly, but her talents were not limited to the world of mental challenges.'

'She was also a master of multiple sports and martial arts, including the family style of combat. She was a born athelete and warrior, mastering a new form of anything goes which was made up of the martial arts she felt were the most fun to do.' he continued with his thoughts on his second daughter.

'It is because of the advance technologies and companies she managed to start we were able to transform the house and dojo into the mansion and techno-dojo we have now. Between Kasumi's magic and Nabiki's science, I swear that this places has to have broken at least one or two laws of physics. It also means the family will never have to work again for at least a generation or two after mine.' Soun thoughts left the superhuman seven year old and moved to his final daughter, the six year old Akane.

His youngest had the most extreme difference in the fact she had a pair of bird wings growing out of her back. Small at first, it was not too long before the grew to great size and allowed a three year old Akane to fly around the house.

'Akane loves flying the best, yet she also has other abilities which makes her unusual. Like her ability to heal faster from her wounds, her increased strength which helps in combat with her older sister and her ability to see in greater detail then a normal human being.' Soun loved his children very much and knew they were his. Even if there were the rumours his wife had cheated on him with various magical creatures like tengu in the case of Akane.

He thought about to the letter Genma had sent him a year of two ago, about the discovery of his new son. A being from space with a range of powers like his daughters. He sounded like a perfect match for one of his daughters, which made him glad to make the arrange marriage with Saotome.

'Now I just have to find a way to break the news to them and my wife.'

Nine Years ago...

Ukyo Kuonji was running once again, being chased by her close friend Ranma. Both of them knowing each other secrets, ever since they started to travel together. Originally, Ranma's father had tried to escape with her finacee and her family's cart. Yet as soon as Ranma heard her crying with those superears of his, he stopped his father and ran to her to see why she was crying. To say he was upset when he learned the truth was an understatement.

"So Ranchan, what are you thinking about right now?" she asked as she ran backwards at supersonic speeds while looking at her fiancee.

"I was just wondering with all of the powers we both have, we could be using them to help people. Like those guys in the comic books or something. I just not sure how to do it. You got any ideas, Uchan?" asked Ranma as he ran at the extreme speed as well.

"I think we just have to dress up in costumes and use our powers for good. Oh, we also need superheroic names. Still, I think we have to complete our training first. We don't want to get into trouble by screwing up. So what are you going to do with your this time for trying to leave me behind, Ranchan?" asked the speedster as she turned to the alien boy.

"Figure, I would try out a little bit of my freeze breath and coat his feet with ice. Before I melt it with my heat vision. What are you going to do, Uchan?" he asked her.

"I figured I would see what a couple of superspeed punches would do to that giant belly of his. See had fast it could shake before he throws up our dinner." she said as they soon reached the camp and the idiot father.

Three Years Ago...

Ryoga Hibiki had followed the directions in the ancient family scroll he had found in his attic, containing the family legend. The one where his clan were direct descendants of the great god Sarutahiko, leaders of the deities of the earth. It was said because of this bloodline his family would have the powers of the earth within their veins if they performed the sacred ritual.

So Ryoga had made the right offerings and ritually cleaned himself in pure waters, then buried himself alive under a mound of earth. On a look back, that last part seemed to not have been a good idea. Yet just a few moments after he had covered himself with rocks and dirt, he could feel a change inside him. He felt more energy then he had ever had before flow within him, a new strength enter his muscles.

A moment before he would have lost all breath under the dirt, he flexed his muscles and exploded out of the shallow grave of his. Now half-naked from the shattered clothing. This was the first day of his new life.

It took him a few days to perfect his powers, learning what he could do. He could fly yet seemed to get weak the longer he was away from the earth. He could shoot out beams of pure heat from his body, getting as hot as molten magma. He gained superhuman strength and endurance especially while his feet where on something earth based like rock or even concrete.

'Now I have the power to go up against Ranma Saotome, with all of his powers and abilities. I have superstrength, endurance and flight abilities like him. Now I just have to get home step out the door and meet him in my backyard.' thought the dark haired boy as he slipped out the front door, and into the street.

It would be three days before he could find his way home, after which time he would have to hunt down the 'cowardly' Ranma to the place where he had left. Somewhere in China, Ryoga just hope he could fly over the water before he needed to touch land again.

Six months ago...

Xian Pu was getting ready to hunt down the girl, no man, who had defeated her. It was a miracle the figure had found the Springs of Circe located on the north of the island of Thermyscira in the South China Sea. It was said that Circe had made her home on the island until she was placed in chains in the Underworld by the Great Gods.

Now the last members of a clan of dedicated heroes lived on the island, the only males with permission to enter Paradise Island along with special guests. The guide was not much trouble, his son Mu Tsu was annoying as hades.

'Mu Tsu was not as bad when he just knew those strange martial arts of his clan, the ability to hide hundred of weapons at will. He just made me look bad when he declared his love to me, while kissing a pig!' Xian Pu was still living that down even if it happened years ago.

'No, the gods had to punish me more by having him find that strange green ring and lantern. Now he has the power to make that strange green light act anyway he can imagine, which means he can have an endless supply of weapons. The only limit is his own will power, or that is what mother Hippolyta said. She seems to know more about them then she is saying.' Xian Pu thought back to the tournment to decide who would be the representive to enter Man's World.

Her mother, the queen, had gotten a message from Hermes himself that the greatest warrior among the Amazons would be the one to bring the wisdom of her people to the world of men. Originally entering in secret, Xian Pu finally defeated the final challenger to become the champion.

'Only that flying blond girl devoured my feast with her talking panda bear and the fast girl. I didn't know exactly what they were saying as since they spoke Japanese and I only speak Greek. However, they accepted my challenge and we fight with all of our powers, she was a warrior equal to an amazon. So I gave her the kiss of friendship.' she remembered, also recalling the dirty look she had gotten from the quick girl. It was then her great grandmother had poured her tea on top of the blond flying woman, who turned into a sexy male figure.

They held the celebration of Shampoo becoming the champion of the Amazons to Man's World. During which point her mother mentioned the ancient laws of the amazons mentioned the marriage laws. How by divine decree an amazon defeated by a powerful male would have to marry that male if he was found to have a noble spirit. So her mother suggested she could go with the flying one and his family, using them to get use to the world of men. She could also get to know the young male and know if he has the noble spirit required to have an amazon wife.

So Xian Pu dressed in the uniform the gods had created for the Champions of the Amazon, with her belongings packed in an advance suitcase shaped like a compact. She slipped the advance device into her belt. Then she lifted the talking panda bear while her husband carried the fast woman. She wished it was her in his arms, since he was so cute. Yet as the only other one who could fly and the fact the fast one seemed not to like her, that left the panda.

She never noticed a glowing green object flying behind her, just out of sight of the Amazing Amazon.

Three Month Ago...

The Joining had just taken another planet's technology and used it to improve it's own technological make up. Now it was looking for further technology to increase it's strength. The hive minded robots' sensors had detected a high amount of advance tech on the world known as Earth. Something which had occured within the last couple of years.

In particular interest was development in metallic alloys which would make the robotic bodies and weapons of the Joining stronger. Strength which would help them to plunder and destroy the worlds they visited. They just needed a chance to infultrate the company making the alloy and use the machinery of production to create their new weapons.

'We will land on the planet Earth and take the forms of the workers and management of the factory crew. One we have taken the factory over, we will use develop the equipment we will need to terminate the planet as well as it's dominate lifeforms. Remember the target is the Tendo Technologies, source of the new metal product.'

Ship after ship of the alien androids, able to build themselves in the images of others, headed for the planet Earth. It would not take them long to invade the company, with the collective intelligence of the machine using massive computing power to develop plans. It would only take them a couple of months before they could leave the planet again with their treasure.

The Joining had been challenged by the lifeforms on the planets they raid, yet they had been undefeated. Undefeated by the ability of the androids to work together with great efficiency, the odds show they would not be stopped on their trip to Earth. The likelihood of any resistance was nil, success was assured.

The Joining was comming to Earth and the countdown to it's destruction had begun!

Author's Notes:

This is the second draft of my Justice League of Japan idea. I have modified some of the contain due to suggestions by a reader with some good comments.

One, was the fact Ukyo could have still caught up with the Saotomes, as well as Ranma not going along with Genma skills after finding out what it was. Easy for Ranma with his supersenses. So I decided to have the young girl go travelling with Ranma, possible acting as his sidekick.

I also see Genma trying to leave her behind as much as possible, before being stopped by Ranma and/or Ukyo. I don't plan for Ukyo for having a curse, with ideas of something else happening during that time of training.

Two, Ranma as Superman would likely not run from Shampoo due to Kiss of Death. So I had to come up with something else, which in this case was Shampoo using Ranma as an escourt to Man's World.

I also kept the marriage law with a slight twist, which can cause romance between Ranma and Shampoo. Not sure what other romantic options could occur with Ranma. People at my Yahoo site seems to like Ranma and Kasumi, Ranma and Shampoo, plus Ranma/Shampoo/Kasumi or even more. Or this is what it seems from their voting.

Makes me wonder if there is a link from the Kasumi/Ranma relationship webpage to my Yahoo group at times.

Mousse might also be changed from a Green Lantern like Hal Jordan to something like Allen Scott's Green Lantern. One is made by the Green Lantern Corps (GLC) and cannot effect the colour yellow, while the other is a magic powered ring which can not effect wood. Both with similar powers and created by the Guardians of the Universe.

The question is would a GLC choose Mousse without being insane. The closest I get is Guy Gardner as a Green Lantern who was arrogent and violent for sometimes as a GL. Gaining his possition in the GL is unique as could Mousse's, so it is possible. Or it could be fun to see a Magic Mousse fight Ranma's Superman or even a possible Poison Ivy Character who's power neutralizes his. Still deciding before he shows up.

He also didn't like the Tendo sisters with powers, but I have decided to keep them.

I have also decided to use the Joining from the episodes of "The Batman" as a villain. They are borg like in they are robots with a hive mind which take techonogies before destroying the world they have taken it from. In the episode, they have the ability to build themselves into perfect replicas of human beings. Also due to the new metal alloys they create in Wanye Corp., they can create indestructable war machines. Which can lead to some good fight scenes.

I got a lot of inspiration from the "Avenging" story of DB Sommer, even borrowing the time line count down aspect of it. I still think I can tweek it up a little or try to raise the bar in the next chapter. Ironically, I have more knowledge of the Avengers then the JLA at first. I hope you like the differences in the plot due to the superhuman elements, I still have weave them together with the core aspect of the Ranma Anime.

Thanks and keep commenting,

HVulpes


	7. The Kumo sisters: Spider Tendos revisted

Disclaimer: This fic uses the work of the Spider-man and Ranma 1/2. Both of which are not my property. I hope I don't offend. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

The Kumo Sisters

Chapter One

Nabiki was returning from the nightly patrol. She was still dressed in the costume. The red and blue webbed costume that marked her as Spider-girl. She crawled into her room, to find her sisters sitting there waiting there. They looked to see her walking on the ceiling.

"Nabiki, glad that you are back. Father was looking for you. He wanted to talk to you." Akane said, looking at her sister unmask.

"Why is it when any of us go out on patrol, that's when Father comes looking for us?" Nabiki said, taking off her costume. "So who's the next to go out on patrol?"

"I am." Kasumi said, as she picked up the costume for washing. "I'll get one of the other costumes out."

Nabiki thought back to the story that she had heard about her mother and the genetically engineered spider that had bitten her just after she had married Soun. It had appeared to have no effect on her, but had given her daughters a unique heritage. They had all gained the powers of the spider upon reaching puberty.

It was Kasumi and Akane who had convinced her to use their powers to protect others, rather than use their powers for personal gain. They had ganged up on her as she had been the hold out. Now each of them took on the role of Spider-girl. The friendly neighbourhood superhero. Even if they were dissed in the pressed more often than not.

But with three of them, it was much easier for them to cover their identities. Although, there had been cases where there had been scenes of multiple Spider-girl in action, but they had been dismissed as rumour. It also didn't help their powers didn't perfectly synch with each other. They did have enough in common that they could still be seen as one heroine.

They all had the increased natural abilities of strength, agility, speed and endurance. Their reflexes were in the superhuman range with the ability to dodge a built. They each had a form of sixth sense, whether it was psionic in nature like hers or Akane's or heightened senses like Kasumi's hearing. They also had their own forms of web-slinging, which was useful in spreading across the city in a short period of time. Plus they all could cling to walls like a spider, even walking upright on the side of buildings or on a ceiling. Each one of them was trained in the Tendo School of Anything Goes, including their own specialized varient of it, Kumo Style Anything Goes. 

Yet there was the differences as well. Kasumi had a number of unique powers. She had a strong immunity to toxins and radiation, though she tried to hide it from the criminals to protect her sisters who didn't have the power. She could shoot venom-blasts, using a form of bio-electricity. The Venom-blasts affects the nervious system which can cause a minor shock, unconciousness or as Nabiki guessed, death! With their tests, the blasts could even puncture metal sheets several inches thick.

Kasumi also had the element of pheromones, biological scents which could influence the mind. Nabiki believed the elder Tendo sister could make herself extremely desirable to men, but her sister's mind seemed to keep the pheromones into a form which kept people calm, mellow and even serene.

Akane's powers were different as well. She had a stronger self healing ability, but it was mostly tied to her greater experience with the Tendo style of martial arts. Also she could reverse the same wallcrawling ability of her sister, repelling from objects at will. She could also combine the two, repelling from one objects while attracting herself to another. In the manner of a magnet, which Nabiki joked about in relation to the youngest Tendo's male realtionships.

Akane's "Spider-sense" was more advance then her sisters with a higher rate of accuracy. It could tell the exact location of the threat as well as the degree of danger. Her sense even allowed her to detect weakness in a foe and use them against them. Her sense could even detect the minute difference in a person when they lied, making her nickname of the "Friendly Neighbourhood Lie-detector Spider-woman" a favourite with Nabiki.

Unlike her sisters, Akane doesn't have a natural webshooting ability. The sisters worked on this together by creating webshooters, which contains cartridges as well as a communication system based on a cell phone. All of the sisters carried the shooters in the costume, in order to make it seem more likely there is one Spider-woman. Only Akane needs them to shoot out webbing, yet this has caused Akane to develop a skill in chemistry to create new web fluid. Ironically, this has lead Nabiki's little to develop into a good chef. Going from garbage which might cause minor food poisoning to well cooked three and a half out of five star meals.

Nabiki's powers seem to be more of the psionic nature then her sisters. Her webbing developed by using her mind to gather molecules in the environment into a solid force of psychokinetic energy. Her webbing can wrap foes or used as swing lines for traveling the skyscrapper highways. Due to their psychic nature, she can form them from a distance, rather then her wrists like her sisters. she can also command them from a distance, manipulating their movements as they travel.

Her 'spider-sense' allows her to feel vibrations like a spider in it's web, including those in the air as a subject moves. It also allows to her sense secret passages and rooms by passing a body part over a floor or wall. She also seemed to be developing limited other psionic powers like telepathy, clairvoyance and precognition of periods greater then immediate danger. Yet she could only use her telepathy with her sisters without her secrets coming out, and this usually gave her a headache afterwards. She couldn't control the clairvoyance any better, only able to see and hear what happened around her sisters. The Precog abilities came with sudden flashes, which arrived with no warning and at strange moments.

"So what do you think daddy wanted to see us about?" asked Kasumi as she looked at her sisters, while preparing the used Spider-woman suit for the secret laundry.

It was then Nabiki had one of her rare visions of the future, with the throbbing of the blood in her veins. In her mind's eyes she saw a handsome young man with dark hair placed in a pigtail, who moved with the skills of a master martial artist. Perhaps even a better martial artist then she and her sisters were. Then the boy morphed into a smaller female version of the boy with bright red hair. Following him was an old man who seemed to be a panda at the same time.

Following the boy was a chaotic parade of shadows, with the feeling of superhumans, each and everyone of them. Some of them were female and others were male, yet some of them seemed to shift from human into other forms. Then images swirled around the boy as she and her sisters were sucked into the a vortex.

Nabiki blinked a couple of times before Akane asked her, "Another vision, sis? What was it this time and do you think it has to do with what daddy was asking about?"

"Not too sure, Ms. Magnet. All I can tell is it involves a boy, a girl, a hermaphrodite or something in between. It could be something triggered by Kasumi's comment about daddy. All I can tell is that our so-called ordinary life might becoming more interesting." replied the middle Tendo sister, before getting ready to have a family meeting.

A small distance from the Tendo home, a certain redhead started to sneeze. Shrugging it off, she continued to follow a panda, asking it questions about where it was they were going.


	8. Ranma Beast Fist

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Ms. Takahashi. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are his. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Ranma One Half series .I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

The Way of the Beast

Chapter One

Genma was looking for a way to train his son, ever since he had spent the last of his money on an all-you-can-eat special at that restaurant. He had meant to use the money to buy a rare training manual called the Nekoken, but now he didn't have a yen to his name. He needed something cheap and easy to teach his son. Or at least a good pile of bull plops to tell his son instead. Then the idea crept into his mind, an idea which could be used to train his son without Genma doing any work.

"Ranma, son, get over here. I have something very important to tell you." Genma said as he waited for his son to come closer to him so he could make his idea come true.

"Yes, Pops?" asked Ranma as he looked up to his father. The ten year old boy was just getting ready for his next training exercise. He was having fun with all of the work he was doing, even if it was sometimes not as fun as it could be.

"Son, I think it's time to kick your training up a notch. It is a tenant of the Saotome School of Anything Goes martial arts for the student of a master to create their own style of martial arts within the school. My own dearly departed master, god rest his soul for good, forced me to develop my own school based on my own personal skills. However, my styles were so powerful they had to be locked up for safety. When you're old enough for it to be safe, I will teach it to you. Yet it is your turn to shine! " said Genma as looked to see if his son was buying it. The boy's eyes were shining with joy, giving the older man thanks for the naivity of youth.

"So Pops, how do I do it? How do I make my style of martial arts?" asked Ranma, just shaking with excitement.

"I would recommend you either base it around something you know or something you love. However, this is part of the limits I must place on you as part of your training. While I can continue with training you in the raw Anything Goes school, you must work alone with only a few hints to develop your own martial arts. Your training begins now!" spoke the father as he smiled at his son.

Ranma smiled as he sat down where he was and began to think hard, sticking out his tongue as he did so. Genma left his son where he was as he tried to find some more money to ste... borrow. Or at least some one willing to pay for his victory saki.

In the Mind of Ranma Saotome...

Ranma was thinking hard on developing his own style of martial arts. He looked at the things he loved, and the major thing with came to mind was martial arts. It was his life after all, so it filled a large part of his heart. But even at this young age he knew, 'Making a martial art based on martial arts wouldn't be right, especially since Anything Goes lets ya learn any martial arts ya want. No, I have to try something else. But what else do I know and love?'

He looked over the information about martial arts in his mind and remembered something else. He knew, 'Many fighting styles are based on animals, so what if I used a style based on animals. Not just any animals, but all of them. I can use all of the powers of animals with my fighting skills.'

Then the truth hit him with a strong shock, 'To use all of the powers of animals, I'm going to have to know everything about animals. Where am I going to find that? It's not like I'm a zoo guy... or could I?'

'All of the answers I need will be at the zoo. If I can help out there and learn more about animals, I might be able to copy their powers for my own martial arts skills.' Ranma was so proud of his idea, he ran after his father trying to find him so he could explain it to him.

"Guess I better look at the bars for pops!" said Ranma as he headed to the market districts of the town they were staying at.

Training montage...

Ranma went to work learning everything he could about animals. His father managed to convince the zookeepers at the Tokyo Zoo to let Ranma help out part-time in exchange for knowledge of animals and for a paycheck. A paycheck Genma kept for paying the bills.

Ranma managed to be a great help with cleaning up the zoo with a modifed version of the Anything Goes style based on sweeping and mopping. The keepers kept Ranma from the animals for safety concerns, yet he was able to learn much from the vets in their employment.

Ranma also went to a boy's school with a certain lost boy as well. While in school, Ranma made use of the library by checking out all of the books on biology. Normally Ranma didn't like to learn, but since this was for his art, it gave him the motivation he needed. Teachers were surprised at his high grades in the natural sciences, given his rather lame scores in everything else beside physical education.

Ranma also watched the animals in the wild, could see what they could do and how they acted. From carnivore to omnivore to herbivore, he was becoming an expert in all things biological. This was expressing it's self in his fighting skills. He was moving more animal like, whether it was the quick strikes of a mantis or the slashing of tiger claws. Ranma continued to expand his knowledge of animals with scrolls on martial arts themselves, especially the estotric texts with all of the chi techniques.

Eventually, Ranma was able to discover a way to contact the chi connection which existed between all animal lifeforms. Chi was the lifeforce of all living things from inanimate objects like rocks to plants, animals and people. Ranma figured he could harmonize his own chi with those of the animals he knew so well. It took him weeks of medication, but he found the path to link with the beast kingdom.

Ranma found he could copy the abilities of an animal, just by focusing his chi on that animal. Focus on the strength of a bear, gain that strength only scaled to a human body. Think of a fish and he could breath water without gills. Think of a flea and gain the potential to leap tall buildings in a single bound.

This took three years since he started his path of martial arts skills. It took him another two years to experiment with this new martial arts technique. With the first breakthrough he could only do one animal ability at a time, which was limiting when contrasting it with the flexible of the root school. Yet with practice and study, he learned over time to duplicate more then one animal ability as long as it was the same animal. The next major breakthrough was the discovery of how to duplicate more then one animal at a time.

By the time Ryoga had challenged him to a duel behind the lost boy's house, Ranma was about to copy at least three animal abilities at once before he majorly drained his chi to exhastion. He was really hoping to demonstrate his new skills against Ryoga, who Ranma saw a powerful opponent. The boy with the umbrella had developed his own style from lessons on the streets, plus seemed to have a well-developed sense of strength and speed. As long as Ranma duplicated low end atributes of animals, like the strength of a boar, the match should be one of equals.

However, after waiting three days, Ranma slipped into unconciousness and was stolen away by his father. Buy the time he woke up, he was twenty miles to sea heading to China.

'Apparently, Pops wants to expand my training by taking me to China. He wants me to learn mainland schools of fighting. I just wish I could have left Ryoga a note about this. I'll just have to look him up when we get home and explain things to him. Still, Pops has a lot of faith in this training ground. What is so great about Jusenkyo?'

Later...


	9. Reima: The Spirit Horse Chronicles

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Rumiko Takahashi and Butch Hartman. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Ranma One Half or Danny Phantom Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Rei-ma One Half:The Spirit Horse Chronicles

Chapter One

Genma was looking through the old cart which contained different training manuals, his choices were narrowed to one of two choices. It was either the training manual with the Cat Fist or the training manual with the Spirit Style martial arts. He thought to himself, 'Cat Fist or Spirit Style, Cat Fist or Spirit Style? If I choose the Cat Fist, I have to buy fish sasuage and get a bunch of cats together which means some work. Yet the Spirit Style has a serious of martial arts I can make the boy do and just a single ritual which just needs candles and some incense. So it would seem the latter would mean the less amount of work for me.'

Genma wanting to train the boy in a powerful martial art while avoiding too much work in making it happen, decided on the latter booklet. He even managed to get the seller to throw in some incense sticks which Genma hoped could work with the ritual to gain the 'highten spiritual power'. However, the ritual could only be performed after perfecting the forms of the Spirit Style.

The manual showed off a fighting style which in many ways it resembled his Umisenken, one of his sealed techniques. Where the Umisenken focused on the idea of a theif slipping in the backdoor and sneaking in quietly, Genma could see the Spirit Style as a ghost slipping in through the walls of the home and and moving invisibly. Or to use more techincial terms, it had moves which were not easily read by the opponent and slipped passed defenses to inflict harm almost undetectibly. The idea was the martial artist was not easily countered by the opponent as the foe was never sure of the next move.

'This is an excellent move to teach the boy since it makes it harder for people to predict the moves of the boy. It will take a couple of years to perfect it, but if this manual is correct, the powers gained by the understanding of the art should make the boy unbeatable.' Genma smiled as he went to return to the place he had the boy practicing his katas.

Years later...

Ranma was sitting on a Chinese beach trying to get in touch with the spiritual world. He was also hoping it would get him out of the sense of anger at his father for the events which he had lived through. Ranma remembered, 'First he took me to Jusenkyo, without reading the field guide for the place. He could have learned about all of the curses the place has and I wouldn't be missing my cock half the time. But no, I turn into a girl with cold water and he becomes a panda. At least the curses are reversible or I would really be kicking his ass.'

'There's also the trip to the amazon village and my pop's huge stomach got us inta trouble again by eating the champion's feast. He then had me fight the champion so they wouldn't try ta skin him and make him a replacement feast. Fortunately, my training with the Spirit Style allowed me ta knock her off without her figuring out what it was I was doing ta her. Or I thought it was a good idea before I got that kiss of dead and had to get my ass out of there. Now we're trying to out run her before she finish skinning the both of us.' Ranma remember the chaos which seemed to be following him to the edges of China.

'Now I have to perfect the art of the Spirit Style by linking my body with my spirit. Focusing the Ki of my body with the Chi of my spirit to merge into a single form of energy. Spirit and flesh becomes one as I gain the power of a ghost.' Ranma focused in the night time as the waves crashed against the shore. One hundred tiny candles were glowing with an eerie light as incense burned trying to entice the world of the supernatural.

As Ranma said on the ground, the candles started to flicker as if in the wind. Yet the tree and nighttime clouds were still. Flicking lights moved to the mystery wind before they started to go out one by one. As the candles went out, Ranma could feel the flow of the energies in his body change. Swirling and flowing from two seperate streams into a single river. As the energy in his body merged, he could feel an energy outside of his body rotate around him like an aura. It took everything Ranma had learned from the Ki manipulation of the Spirit Style to control the massive paths of energy, to keep them from becoming dangerous for his own body. To make a mistake now could spell his own personal doom, so he mediated on his own strength of personality.

The candles were down to fifity when Chi and Ki merged into a single power which the manual called Qi. Still there was the outer energy which was lashing against his skin as if it wanted into his body, just as the Qi inside his body was lashing to get out of his skin. Ranma was getting the sense there was an even greater merging of energy. Ranma decided to try and merge the outer energy with his own Qi. The candles had stopped for the moment while he made his choice, now they started to continue to go out as Ranma feel his river of Qi merge with a sea of universal spiritual energy.

Ranma could feel his body changing, being destroyed and rebuilt in a new way. Energy become flesh and flesh become energy. He began to show an aura of ghostly green light which resembled the glow of fireflies. The glow grew with a surge of power as the hundred lights continued to go out, get more bright with each flame put out. As the last candle burned, the light shrouded Ranma like a cocoon. When the final spark of fire faded, the light bursted out into the night sky like an exploding star. The area after the large boom of power was untouched, with the exception of Ranma.

Ranma could feel himself become different then he was before. Stronger and yet unsure of his body, he could feel himself filled with Qi. Looking over the landscape, he noticed something important. The ground and sea seem to be getting further away from him. Looking down, he discovered he was floating. Still in a little state of shock, he tried to understand what was happening. He tried to walk closer to the ocean and discovered he could fly. He floated over to the waves and discovered his image in the water, an image which had changed from the last time he saw it.

His hair had changed to shocking pure white as if he had been shocked to death. Yet Ranma could tell this was something else as his eyes also changed as they had turned from deep blue to glowing neon green. His clothes were tatters from the power involved with his transformation, so it looked like he would need to get a new outfit. Suddenly feeling very wobbly he fell from the sky to land in the water. He transformed into his girl side or at least a version of his girl side.

Her hair had turned from a bright red to a shade of neon pink with the same glowing eyes as his male form. Her breasts seemed to be a little more bouncy as they seemed to float on their own. He was going into a larger state of shock when he saw the change of a form which he had just gotten use to. Part of him just want to fade away from the chaos which the ritual had brought him. Which he soon did, disappearing from sight.

"What the hell?" asked Ranma as she tried to make herself come back. Concentrating hard enough, he was able to make himself visible again. Yet it was also at the moment he started to sink into the sand beneath the waters of the ocean. Making Ranma realize he was performing acts like a ghost.

"So this is the power of the Spirit Style. The question is how I get back to normal." Ranma concentrated on floating and moved out of the solid turf. Getting a grip on the ground, he tried to focus his mind on being human again. His could feel energy circling his waist as it flowed up and down his body. He looked in the water to see a redhead.


End file.
